Prelude No1
by xXBoulevard-of-Broken-DreamsXx
Summary: Post 1x23 *Warning! Contains Spoilers if you haven't seen finale don't read it! * Jane's thought on the events of Red Johns footsteps, where he realizes who's the next target. And Lisbon's worst nightmare....Little bit of Jane/Lisbon
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: THE MENTALIST BELONGS TO CBS AND PRODUCERS. I SIMPLY BORROWED IT, BUT I WILL PUT THEM BACK BEFORE SEASON 2 PROMISE.**_

_**A/N: This is my first Jilsbon one-shot fic. I watched yesterdays episode and saw clips of the Season finale that totally blew me away. So this came to my mind, and actually another idea for a long fic came to my mind that kinda follows this. So this fic takes place when they pull up the the girls parent house and Jane is walking and picking up orange. This is not beated and mistakes are all mine!**_

We pulled up to the house where we brought Maya, the looks on parents faces are happy and Lisbon's words are flowing back into my mind: _"We saved a life."_ Red John spared a life, very unusual for him. I let Lisbon take charge with parents, I'm not good at this type of thing and take a walk on their property.

As I walk my mind wonders back to the events of the previous night, the cold basement when Lisbon showed up and ruined my plans, where she tried to cheer me up, get my hopes up.  
That woman believes in me. When we were alone talking I got my ego talking to her, I know I hurt her, even though she practically confessed her love to me. Lisbon confessed her love to me! That woman, she fascinates me in every way. Its like she digs deep into my soul and tries to show me that I still have something good in me left and its not just a show. To my surprise I don't want to disappoint her. Even in that basement when I was telling her cold things, she searched my eyes...and told herself that I didn't mean it. That it was just my ego talking, but at that moment she got the answer that she was scared of. I meant it, I meant what I said.  
Her eyes, her beautiful eyes got sad, and I saw how her heart shattered in million peaces. Then she left, she tried to be tough but her eyes gave away her hurt tormented soul, and shattered heart. She was right though, with every word she said.  
Then she gets threatened and I choose a life. I shoot Hardy, without even thinking.

What is going on with me?

My head screams at me for shooting, but my heart tells me I did the right thing. Did I? I killed the only connection that I had to Red John, but Teressa is alive.  
I remember her looking at me in shock, lost. I saw million thoughts run through her head.  
What struck me the most is that Red John has a next target, he will kill everything that makes me happy. He was there watching me again, and Teressa is the one he will try to kill next. Hardy told me with his eyes, and his words confirmed my worst fears, before he died.  
I got his message, and he will threaten everything I love until he has me.

My phone rings and pulls me out of my deep thoughts, I smile at the name on my phone and promise that I will be there soon. I look around me again and turn and walk toward police car where Lisbon is waiting for me.

_**Please leave some comments/suggestions on the way out. Thanks**_

_**~B.B.D~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well I hope I'm not late with an update. Took me a while to get my thoughts together. I want to thank all of the people who posted a comment I didn't expect it to turn out so good (considering it not being Beted and so short) Also I want to thank the best writer that is on this website Andorian Ice Princess (AIP) for helping me on the dream thing (THANK YOU GIRL!!!!). So I kinda combined everything and this is what I got. I hope you'll like it and if you don't oh well, thanks for looking!!!**_

_

* * *

I hear a gunshot and I turn to see how the officer falls on the ground, and then I see the shooter…my dad. My heart starts to beat fast but it seems like everything turned into a slow motion. I lift my eyes and see dad pointing still fuming gun right at me. My instincts jerk my hand to the gun holster but I know I wouldn't be able take it out before he will shoot me, I unclip the button and I hear the shot and clearly see 9 millimeter bullet souring through air in my direction…I feel as the bullet rips through my flesh and it goes into my heart…._

I intake as much air as my lungs will allow me. I open my eyes and see myself in my bedroom and electronic clock is flashing in red 3:02am on my bedside table. My hands are shaking and I feel my hands cold, I try to calm my breathing and after sometime it goes back to normal.

However I cannot go back to sleep, this same scenario has been going over and over again ever since that night couple months ago. Only Jane is not there to help me, and in the end I die.

The only thing I hate is that Jane got taken off the case, and I have to see a shrink. I don't want them to be in my head, it's bad enough that Jane goes through my head. I'm fine I really am. No one needs to know. They will take me off the cases and I will have to take a leave and go and get a treatment.

Its ok I will survive and I don't need any shrink…or Jane to do it. I owe Jane, and when Menelli says that I am lenient to him after shooting so be it. I am, well he saved my life and I will be always grateful to him. If helping him get to his target is a way of saying thank you then fine I will do it.

I reach for some Advil PM in my drawer and take two capsules, hoping that they will work fast enough for me. So to help them work faster I turn on some music, calming music…Bach Prelude in C minor…something that Jane would listen to, and I smile to myself. I don't mind him rubbing off on me.

I walk around my small apartment listening to the classical music until I feel fatigue take over and I head over to my small bedroom. I take couple more circles around my bed and I'm feeling the medicine making its work through my worn body. I straighten covers on my bed and sit down on my bed still keeping plugs of my iPod in my ears.

After sometime my restless body slumps under the covers and I finally give up to the sleep that is taking full charge over my tired body. I don't mind it. I let it take a full charge of my body, and _before long I see smiling face of the blond man with sad light blue eyes offering me his hand asking me how my day was and telling me that he will always have my back no matter what. I smile…_

"I know…" _I feel myself mumble through my deep peaceful sleep._

_

* * *

_

_**Leave a comment pls!!!**_

_**~B.B.D.~  
**_


End file.
